camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Agni's Cabin
Agni's Cabin Description Agni's cabin is a cabin that always brightly lit by torches. In passing, the cabin might look like a regular cabin, but this cabin is special in the way that everything in it, including the cabin itself, are fire resistant. To put it simply, a brigade of flamethrowers can try and burn this cabin to their hearts' content, and nothing will happen to the cabin. Not even a scorch mark. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor * Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Agni are able to produce fire just by clicking their fingers, and they can make this fire to spread to all over their palm so that they can fight using a flaming fist. This ability naturally won't work when they are wet, they fight under a rain, or when they're fighing in a body of water. #Children of Agni can manipulate fire to be used for throwing toward their enemy, but this power only works when there is a big enough source of fire - like a bonfire - near them. Defensive #Children of Agni are able to create a dome of fire around them for protection. This dome might not be able to protect the user from physical attacks by metal, but it will burn any other material that might be used to attack them. The size of this dome is only about 1,5 times bigger than the size of the user, and please do remember that fire does consume oxygen very rapidly, so staying inside such a dome for more than a few seconds will result in the user being suffocated by lack of oxygen. Passive #Children of Agni can't be burned, they also don't feel pain from heat. #Things around the children of Agni tend to get easily burned, especially if he/she is agitated. Supplementary #Children of Agni are able to gain extra stamina by absorbing fire from other sources other than themselves. Their wounds can also quickly healed if they absorb fire. But in order to be able to get to perfect health, they will need to absorb a lot of fire, like from a huge bonfire. After completing 1 quest #Children of Agni are able to produce extreme heat from both of their palms. When they are using this power, anything they touch will be burned or even crumbled into ashes. This power also effects their own weapon, so while this power is activated, the user will have to fight bare-handed. After completing 2 quests #Children of Agni are able to poduce a fire ball the size of a melon to be thrown at their enemy. Using this power will take a toll on the user stamina, so he/she can only use this power 5 times at the very most in a single fight. Using this power more than that will cause the user to lose all their stamina and will result in fainting. After completing 3 quests #Children of Agni are able to exhale a torrent of fire from their mouths - like a fire breathing dragon. The fire torrent can reach the length of 5 meters. They can only use this power one time in a single fight, since using this power will spend more than half of the user's stamina. The usage of this power for the second time in a short period of time or in a single fight will result in fainting. Traits #Children of Agni usually oblivious to the change of temperture. #Children of Agni have the tendency to be very active. #Children of Agni are usually easily angered, but they never hold grudges. It's just not in their nature. #Children of Agni's average body temperture is quite high (about 40-45 degrees Celcius) #Children of Agni never sleep using a blanket. They just don't need it. Treaties # # # Category:Cabins Category:Locations